tanteiken_sherdockfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherdog
Sherdog (シャードック Shādokku) is the reincarnation of who had died 100 years ago. Adopted by a teenage boy named Takeru, he seeks to continue to solve crimes and protect the world from murderers. He frequently forgets he is a dog, and continues to try and act like a normal human despite his physical appearance. Using a pipe kept by his owner's family, he can speak to Takeru to solve the mysteries for him. Sherdog continues to learn about the new world he lives in and adapts to the everyday life of being a dog. Appearance Sherdog is a mixed-breed puppy with floppy ears, wrinkly feet and bright scarlet eyes. He has a brownish-orange coat of fur with white padded paws and white interior lining of fur. Above his eyes are two white spots which take the resemblance of eyebrows, and the ends of his tail are also white. He always carries Takeru's grandfather's smoking pipe in his mouth to enable him to communicate with Takeru. The pipe resembles that of Sherlock Holmes', and is of a brown wooden texture with a long black mouth piece. Personality As the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes, Sherdog share many distinctive qualities with the renowned detective. Sherdog displays excellent proficiency with observation and logical reasoning which prompts him to make acute judgments about the cases. Because he is a dog, he cannot play an active role in solving the cases as Sherlock does, and instead he advises and guides Takeru through the uncovering of the mysteries. He uses a formal and cultivated way of speaking and acts as though he is human for the most part. However, he reverts back to behaving as a dog when his identity and existence is on threat to be discovered, as means of dispelling suspicions, though Miki is exempt from this as her knowledge of Sherdog's identity is not considered a threat.Chapter 35 p.4-5 Plot Takeru first meets Sherdog at the health care center and decides to take him because he feels like he has met him before. On the way to taking him home, Takeru meets his father and they encounter a road accident dispute between a car driver and a motorist. Sherdog ends up uncovering the criminal by leading Takeru to the trunk of the car where an unconscious blood-stained boy lay, as well as showing Takeru that the boy was still alive in time for them to call an ambulance. As Takeru confronts Sherdog in his room, he discovers that Sherdog can talk with Takeru's grandfather's pipe.Chapter 0 Relationships Takeru Wajima Takeru and Sherdog share a close bond of trust and friendship as they work together to solve crimes. Sherdog calls Takeru "Watson" in reference to Sherlock Holmes' loyal partner, detective assistant and medical practitioner, , and Takeru in turn calls him "Sherdog". Takeru brings Sherdog along with him to school by carrying him in his school bag, and later to his police patrols when he becomes an officer as well.Chapter 39, p.10 They see each other as partners and both try to support each other as best they can. Miki Arisaka Miki adores Sherdog, and is the only person apart from Takeru who knows of Sherdog's true identity. Despite this, she treats and pampers him as a dog, so much so that Takeru sometimes becomes jealous of the treatment Sherdog receives from Miki.Chapter 34, p.11 Gallery References Category:Characters